and on the Seventh Day
by narrizan
Summary: Lavi counts up, just to distract himself from the pain. Again Kanda Yuu is part of his subliminal consciousness. Part 7 of the 49 Days series on AO3


... and on the Seventh Day ...

* * *

Usual disclaimers apply. Not for profit but for fun

* * *

It's one of those rare times that no one comes to question them, torture them - maybe it is to let them rest and recover, so they'll just be lucid enough, awake enough to feel the pain, to react, to entertain them. So Lavi plays the number game. It is maybe like counting sheep, but of course sheep are boring and really these are just haphazard thought threatening to unravel him. So he starts from one.

One is for Adam, punished for his culpability, for falling into sin … and he rages at God because if He knew that Adam was going to fall, then He was the one responsible for Adam. One is thankfully the only one Earl of Millennium. One is for unity. The Black Order? The Noah?

Two is for division of one into halves. Nea. A ghost of a Noah awakening within a child prophesied as the Destroyer of Time. What this means still remains to be seen, and he wishes he knew because then he'd have some inkling of what might happen, but then again the only reason he is still alive is because he hasn't given up any information that he truly doesn't know, but for some reason They think that he does and in the back of his mind, his mentor is willing him to _bestrong/staystrong/don'tbreak_ even as he wants to die and crawl out of his mind, his skin and simply give in/give up. Division in the House of Noah. Division within the Black Order. Are there really only two Bookmen left in the world? And Yuu the second of the Second Exorcist program, he _has_ read the dossiers you see.

Three are the Days of Darkness promised to the world. A third side is what Cross Marian intimates at before he disappears in a pool of blood and no body. The Third Exorcist Program harnessing Darkness for the Fight of Right and Light. Three are the days that takes a lotus to bloom again, once it has sunk under the mud, after which it emerges, pure, unsullied and breathtakingly beautiful, and Kanda Yuu is all that and more.

Four are the Generals the Order has left alive after Yeeger is taken from them.

Five are the Generals the Order should/must have and he reckons that Kanda Yuu will be a brilliant choice out of all of them left because Allen is a renegade otherwise they'd have picked him for sure.

Six is Man's number, because there was that day of rest after.

Six times five. Thirty years ago a dying exorcist was allowed no respite, no release and was thus borne into the body of a six year old.

Seven times five. Thirty five years is how many since Nea attempted to kill the Earl. He heard this the last time Cross spoke to Allen. Cross, then an up and coming Exorcist extraordinaire starts his surveillance on Nea and Mana. The newest thing he's learnt on this seat is that thirty five is also the number of years since Bookman lost his (previous)apprentice. Whilst trying to not feel the betrayal in his breaking mind and body; doing his level best not to give up in that space between, wonders if the two events are connected at all.

Seven seven are how many names he's had … or rather he is on number forty-nine.

Eighty-eight is how old Bookman has told him he is, although Lavi thinks that Gramps must be at least a hundred. "Idiot boy! I'm not a hundred," is the voice that explodes in his mind and Lavi clings on to what mirth he can from that. Since that time when Road played him in his own mind, it seems everyone wants a piece of his mind. Like some jewel to be mined for.

Ninety-nine is how many years since the Second Exorcist program was initiated brought forth out of desperation and there was just not enough of them. Long after sacrifice upon sacrifice had been made to find accommodators.

One hundred years is how many years ago that the Earl could have ended it. Bookman had said so to him. Lavi is so wishing that that had happened because then he would not be here and in insufferable pain. "Idiot Boy! You really are an idiot," and he clings on again to what little joy he can garner from the mere words, because he thinks he hears, "Idiot RABBIT!" instead. He clings on to the joy-pain of that because it might be something still tethering him to the world.

Seven thousand years is how long this war, this war between Innocence and Dark Matter has been waged. One of the last things that Lavi is conscious of this session is that … damn, that's a hell of a long time to be angry with someone. While he can just about faintly hear in the back of his mind, just a whisper, that it could have been more memory that his master's voice truly, urging him. _Bestrong/staystrong/don'tbreak._

Fin

* * *

Notes:

Hey there if its your birthday today 6 August 2016 ... WHoo! Happy Birthday!

And somewhere I read that Lavi likes numbers... so this is what came out of that train of thought.

Thank you all for reading. You're all so loved. - Zan

Part 7 of the 49 Days series


End file.
